Caught
by Junebugsm
Summary: What if Stef caught Callie and Wyatt in bed before Callie began to freak out.


**What if Stef caught Callie and Wyatt in bed before Callie began to freak out.**

(An alternate end to Callie and Wyatt's exploration in _Truth Be Told_ (205).

* * *

_How could I have forgotten my damn badge_? Stef thought to herself as she pulled up into the driveway and headed through the front door. The house was quiet and she guessed that no one was around. She knew that Jesus and Mariana were staying late at school and Jude had a session with his tutor, Callie was probably at work and Brandon was out with his friends. She wondered where Lena had gone to as she climbed up the stairs and headed to her room.

She passed the girls' room and heard whispering.

"This is what I want." She heard Callie whisper.

Stef's antenna immediately went up as she charged into the room. She had expected to find Callie laying naked on her bed with Wyatt on top of her but the sight still made her angry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" She yelled, glaring at the two teens.

"Stef!" Callie exclaimed as she tried to cover herself up with the sheets. "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" Stef asked, surprised at her question. "What are _you_ doing here?" She redirected it back at Callie.

But Callie didn't have an answer, or at least she didn't need to verbalize it.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY DAUGHTER." Stef yelled as she turned her attention to Wyatt who immediately grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around himself as he stood up.

"I'm sorry..." He began as he picked up his clothes.

"Out! NOW!" Stef yelled, not caring what the boy had to say.

Wyatt quickly disappeared out the door to get dressed and Stef turned her attention back to Callie. She grabbed her her t-shirt and jeans and tossed them at the girl.

"Get dressed." She said flatly, but stayed put.

Callie knew better than to ask Stef for some privacy, so with as much dignity she could muster she slipped her jeans on under the cover and pulled her t-shirt over her head, the sheet slipping down slightly as she raised her hands. Callie glanced at Stef but Stef didn't seem bothered.

Once she was dressed Callie untangled herself from the sheet and looked up at Stef. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know it's a violation of my parole, but I just didn't want to wait any longer."

Stef was aghast. "You think I care about your parole?" She asked shocked. "Callie I just found you in bed... with a boy. Your parole is the last thing on my mind."

"I just..." Callie began, confused.

"You just what?" Stef asked, still frustrated.

"I thought you'd be mad that I broke parole." Callie said softly. "You're a cop." She added.

Stef sighed as she began to understand. "I am a cop." She agreed. "But more than that I'm your mom. Your'e sixteen years old love, what's the rush? Especially after all you've been through."

"I just got tired of waiting." Callie admitted. "Tired of all the rules."

Stef tried to understand Callie's statement but she couldn't get over the thought of her baby having sex.

"I get that." Stef said. "But you need to get where I'm coming from too. I know I haven't been your mother for very long but to me that doesn't matter, to me, you're still my little girl and to think of you having sex... I worry, just like I would with Mariana."

Callie looked up at Stef, she didn't know how to tell her that this wasn't her first time. There had been others, before Liam. She thought Stef would be mad that she broke parole but she never imagined that she'd be mad for other reasons and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Stef was right - she hadn't been her mother for very long and she knew that she had to follow their rules, but she wasn't sure how she felt about Stef telling her what she could and couldn't do with her body. She felt like she was old enough now to make these decisions on her own, especially since she had been making them for the last six years.

Callie opened her mouth to speak but didn't know how to start.

"What?" Stef asked her. "Just say it." She encouraged.

"It's not my first time." Callie said cautiously. She wasn't sure how Stef would react.

Stef closed her eyes, trying to wrap her mind around this new information.

"Apart from... Liam?" She asked softly, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Before him." Callie admitted. "Twice."

Stef took a deep breath, she felt nauseous. Callie had just turned fifteen when Liam hurt her and if this happened before that then she was at most fourteen when it started. Fourteen was way too young.

"I see." She said, realizing that she had been quiet for a while and she didn't want Callie to be afraid to tell her anything more.

But Callie didn't continue. She didn't know what to say. She had never had this kind of a conversation before and she had no idea what to do.

"Callie, I can't do anything about what happened before." Stef began, trying to stay calm. "But I have to be honest with you - I wish you hadn't done it and I sure as hell hope you wait to continue."

Callie was about to protest when Stef stopped her.

"Before you get mad let me explain." Stef said. "I know you're not a kid and you've been living like an adult for a long time now but when I look at you I can picture you as a tiny baby in my arms. I can picture you growing up in this house as a part of this family. I wish that was true and because of that I want you to wait. You have been through so much already, with Liam, with the system and with other foster parents. I just want you to hold on the little bit of childhood that you have left.

Callie laughed slightly as tears filled her eyes. "No one's ever cared about my sex life before." She said. "I was mad when you said you hoped I would wait. But I guess I wish the same thing that you do - that I was always yours, always a part of this family."

Stef wrapped her arm around Callie and pulled her close. Something she wanted to do often but refrained because she knew it made Callie uncomfortable. "Sex is something more than just an act, it's an emotional thing too and with the right person and at the right time it can be absolutely amazing." She said causing Callie to give her a weird look.

"It's true." Stef said laughing. "I just want you to wait until that time. I know waiting makes no sense now but I promise you it's worth it."

Stef looked at Callie. The girl was a little uncomfortable but she was trying to understand what Stef was telling her.

"You want to know something?" Stef asked her. "It might embarrass you." She added as Callie nodded.

"I never felt it with Mike, not once." Stef said honestly. "I never felt it until I met Lena and she changed my whole world and I wouldn't trade Brandon for the world but I also wish that I had waited for her. I wish that she was all I knew and now I wish that for you."

Callie tried not to let her face go red but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to picture Stef with Mike or Lena but she had also seen the way Stef was with Lena and she had to admit that it would be nice to wait for something like that - make it extra special.

"Don't be embarrassed Love." Stef said at Callie's blush. "It's natural to be curious. And I want you to know that you can always come and talk to me if you need to. Lena too, I know she'd love it. You don't have to be afraid or embarrassed."

Callie nodded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to wait a while longer." She said timidly. "If Wyatt's the right guy then he'll still be the right guy when I'm eighteen right?" She added with a smile.

"I always knew you were smart." Stef replied with a squeeze. "I love you so much Callie. I wish I could erase all the bad things that have happened to you."

"I know." Callie said. "I love you too and don't feel bad that you can't erase it - at least you stopped it from continuing. No one else ever bothered to do that.

Stef gave Callie a full hug then, and kissed her head continuously, tears forming in her eyes for all the things that her daughter had been though but still managed to grow into the amazing girl that she is.


End file.
